Avatar JB fanfic
by belieberjennaemmaley
Summary: What happens when 13-year-old Jenna Petersen finds herself in Ba Sing Se with her Dad and Justin Bieber?


Chapter 1

Weirdness

I couldn't believe my eyes, I was going to go to a Justin Bieber concert in July. It was my birthday May 29, and I had three friends over. We had been talking when my dad came downstairs looking like a delivery man, and asked for my signature and then he handed me a package. It was huge! I opened it and inside the huge box were two tickets to Justin's concert. I hugged Dad many times while I said thank-you countless times. The wait for July was unbearable. I put it on my youth calendar, my cat calendar, my iPod calendar, and even my Justin Bieber calendar. When the day finally came I was over excited. I charged my video camera all morning as well as my iPod. After lunch we finally left. The one hour drive to Ottawa felt like a six hour drive. We saw a bunch a girl by their tents at the park beside the theater. Dad and I laughed.

"They must have slept here all night" Daddy said, "Creeeeeeeeeeeepy!"

"You're creepy" I said.

"You know the only reason I'm taking you to _Justine_'s concert is because it was Mommy's idea"

"One, _his_ name is Justin, two, you are going to enjoy this whether you like it or not" I said emphasizing "his".

We walked up to the line of people. We waited in line for four hours! When it was our turn to show or tickets, the guy stamped a heart on our hands. We were in the fourth row, and we sat down. The place was packed. Then we waited one more hour for the concert to start. A huge ten second countdown started...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1. Everyone screamed as, the one, the only, Justin Bieber walked out onto the stage.

"Who wants to be my Boyfriend!" He shouted.

Everyone screamed. We listened to three songs when all of the sudden the power blacked out. Then there was an earthquake. I shut my eyes tight. The rumbling stopped. I opened my eyes. The whole Canadian Tire Center was falling apart; but instead of normally falling apart it was like the earth opened up and was sucking it up. I looked over and Dad was hanging on to the edge of the ledge. I tried pulling him up, but I couldn't.

"Leave me" He said, "Save yourself"

"No!" I said.

Then another pair of arms reached onto Dad's and helped me pull him up. There he was, Justin Bieber. Justin put a finger to his lips and whispered, "Lets walk slowly back to the stage."

He held out his hand. I took it. Daddy took my hand, and we slowly inched across to the stage, but the ground under our feet crumbled out from under us, and we fell for what felt like an eternity. Suddenly a big piece of the ground came up and broke our fall. The piece fell back into place. A man wearing strange clothes said, "Welcome to Ba Sing Se!"

Chapter 2

Ba Sing Se

"Ba Sing what now?" Justin asked.

"Ba Sing Se, the capitol of the Earth Kingdom" Then man said.

"You mean, Avatar world?" I asked.

"You mean, the bald blue-arrowed creeper?"

"You mean Avatar Aang" said the man.

"Oh, huh?" Justin said.

"Well thank-you for your help we will be on our way" I said grabbing Justin's hand and pulling him into the city.

"I'm confused," Justin said, "Isn't The Last Airbender a TV show?"

"Yah, I'm confused too" I said, "It's like a movie or something, well..."

I was cut of when a flyer fell down from the sky. I picked it up; it read:

There was also a picture; that I recognized.

"Aang" I mumbled to myself.

"Who?" Justin asked.

"Aang, from the show, and I know where he is"

We walked for an hour and finally we found the house.

"It looks like China" Dad said.

I knocked loudly on the door. Almost instantly, a young boy, my age, with a blue arrow on his bald head, came to the door.

"Have you see..." he stopped short, he looked at our clothes and said, "Uh...you don't look like you're from around here"

"Uh no" Justin said, "Long story"

"Look at his shoes!" A tan 14-year-old boy called out, "He has to be Fire Nation!"

Justin looked down at his red and black supras, "Uh...there not whatever you said, there supras"

"Huh?"

"A name brand ok?"

"Oh"

Aang rolled his eyes, "Come in" he said.

"This is Toph, Katara, Sokka, and I'm Aang" he said pointing to each one in turn.

"I'm Jenna, this is my dad, Cuyler, and this is Justin"

"Hi um...Cuyler, Jenna, and Justin" Toph said, "Weird names"

Katara wacked her, "Don't be a rude"

"Ok, hi Justin, Jenna, and Cuyler" Toph said.

"We better get you in some normal clothes, and yeesh dude pull up your pants" Sokka said.

"Hey!" Justin said, "It's my look"

"Fine but you can't do that when we buy you normal clothes."

Justin stuck out his tongue. Sokka stuck out his tongue; which started a tongue sticking out war.

"Break it up!" Katara and I said.

"Yah" said Aang, "We gotta find Appa"

"Who know?" Justin asked.

"Appa, my flying bison" Aang said.

"A flying what now?" Justin looked really confused; then i piped up, "Forget it Justin, for now we gotta figure out how to get home."

"Yah, you're right...I've gotta concert tomorrow in Toronto"

"Where the heck is Toronto?" Sokka asked.

"It's in Canada"

"Where's that, Earth Kingdom?"

"No! Forget it"

"Well" Katara said, "Jenna come with me to the market"

"Ok" I said.

"Cuyler, you're in charge, since you're the oldest, Justin...how old are you?"

"19"

"Ok you're second in charge, and Toph you know what to do if they get out of hand"

Katara and I left.

"So, what do you what to do?" Sokka said.

"Dunno" Justin said pulling out his iPhone, "Crap, zero bars"

"Duh, wait what are bars?" Toph asked.

"Never mind" Justin said.

Meanwhile at the market...

"Would Justin like this?" Katara asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Why, don't you know each other"

"No, he is sorta a famous singer where I come from...here listen to this" I pulled out my iPod. I played "As Long as You Love me".

"Cool, I like the beat" she said. She pointed to a green dress. "Do _you_ like this?"

"No way, ugh...I really don't like dresses...how 'bout this?" I pointed to pair of tan khaki pants.

"Those are boys, but Toph likes them too"

"My Dad will like these" I said pointing to a pair of green khaki pants. I also picked out a t-shirt with the Earth Kingdom emblem on it.

Justin yawned. "Oh wow am I bored, no TV, no Wii, no Xbox, no...no...Wow there is really nothing to do"

"You're confusing" Sokka said.

"Don't pay attention to him" Cuyler said.

Someone knocked loudly on the door. Aang jumped up and opened the door.

"You are not allowed dropping posters around town without permission" Ju Dee said.

"I'm going to find Appa my way and you're going to do nothing about it!" Aang screamed at her.

"Wow, that's will come back and bite us in the blubber" Sokka said.

"Who was that?" Justin asked. Aang glared at him.

"What? It was an honest question"

"That was Ju Dee" Toph said, "She has been bugging us since we got here"

"Oh"

Katara and I walked in the door.

"We've got the clothes" I said throwing Justin and Cuyler their clothes.

"You should just wait 'till tomorrow" Sokka said, "It's almost night"

"9:51, to be exact" Justin confirmed.

"Oh wow, way past your bedtime Jenna" Cuyler said. I sighed.

"I better hit the sack too" Justin commented. Justin and I got ready for bed. We shared the little room with two little beds. I crawled into bed.

"I miss my mom" I whispered.

"Yah, this must be hard for you, I'm used to it" Justin whispered back.

"You know I have never been on a plane" I said a bit more cheerfully.

"Neither had I until I got famous"

"Well I better go to sleep"

"Yah goodnight" He said. He bent down and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled.

Chapter 3

New found love

The next morning Cuyler, Justin, and I put on our new clothes. Justin and I kept our old shoes. Mine are sneakers, and his are skateboard shoes. Cuyler put on the, weird, almost Chinese, shoes.

"Creeeeeeeeeeepy!" he said.

"Stop doing that it's...it's creepy" Justin said.

"I figured it out!" Aang said.

"You figured what out" Justin and I said in unison.

"The spirits brought you here"

"Huh?" Justin said.

"The spirit, Ki-ki-ka, he is the spirit of world transportation"

"Oh" I said. Then I whispered to Justin, "He is _weird_"

"You're not kiddin" he whispered back.

"I'm am going to go into the spirit world, and ask the spirits; I will be in my room, no one bug me unless you're about to die or something"

With that he walked into his room.

"How long does it take him?" Justin asked.

"You never know it could be three minutes to three months"

"Three monthes!" Justin said, "I have a concert in Toronto tonight, one in Montreal the night after that, dude, I'm booked, I gotta get back, like today!"

"Cool it!" Sokka said, "Yeesh, I dunno where that is, but it must be important, but I can't do a thing about it"

I took Justin's hand and I felt him relax. I took him outside.

"Hey, I'm upset too, I miss my friends and especially my mom" I said. I put my hand on his cheek.

"You're right" he said, "I just need to calm down"

He leaned in and our lips touched. I leaned in and we kissed. I had never kissed anyone before, so I didn't know what to do. I kissed him back. I smiled through the kiss.

Later that afternoon we saw a bright light coming from Aang's room. We ran to his room.

"What's wrong with him" Justin asked.

"He's in the avatar state, he's fine" Katara said, "As long as we don't move his body"

"Got it" I said.

"Uncle!" A seventeen-year-old boy shouted, "The avatar is here" He said a bit more quietly.

"Zuko, don't, we have the chance to start a new life don't ruin it" his uncle said.

"I have to capture the avatar, it's my destiny"


End file.
